Grudzień
by Lucrecia LeVrai
Summary: Boże Narodzenie w więzieniu niewiele przypomina święta spędzane na wolności. Tłumaczenie z języka rosyjskiego.


Nie posiadam praw autorskich do gry _Enzai: Falsely Accused_ ani do tego opowiadania.

Oryginalny tytuł: "Декабрь"

Autorka: Juxian Tang

Link do oryginału: http8:8/8/8juxian8.8slashcity8.8net8/8december8.8html8 – wszystkie "8" oczywiście do skasowania, musiałam je wstawić zamiast spacji, inaczej FFNet cenzuruje linka

Pairing: Guys/Vallewida UST (tzw. nierozwiązane napięcie seksualne) oraz Durer/Vallewida

Ostrzeżenia: wulgarny język oraz przemoc, także seksualna

Tłumaczenie z języka rosyjskiego za wiedzą i zgodą autorki. Zachwyty, ale też krytyka, wszelkie uwagi stylistyczne i komentarze dotyczące treści – bardzo mile widziane. :)

* * *

**Grudzień**

* * *

- Um… Vallewida?

- Co takiego? – podnosi głowę znad książki. Guys stoi w drzwiach jego celi, owinięty kocem. Wargi chłopca są sine z zimna, zęby wybijają marsza. Aż przykro na niego patrzeć.

- Można?

- Oczywiście – Vallewida przysuwa się do ściany, robiąc miejsce na połowie łóżka.

- Świetnie! Nie będę ci przeszkadzał! – Guys z zadowoleniem ładuje się do celi, narzuca swój koc na koc Vallewidy i daje nura pod oba.

Ostatnio, kiedy zrobiło się zimniej, chłopiec od czasu do czasu przychodzi do niego, żeby się ogrzać, tak jak teraz. Vallewida nie ma nic przeciwko temu: sam też marznie. Stara się nie zwracać uwagi na chłód – podobnie jak stara się nie zwracać uwagi na wszystko, nad czym nie ma kontroli, ale czasami zimno jest jeszcze trudniejsze do zignorowania niż ból.

Guys mości się obok niego, układając się wygodnie. Jego ręce, którymi niechcący zahacza o Vallewidę, są praktycznie lodowate, ale poza tym jest dziwnie gorący – i chudy, zupełnie jakby cały składał się z łokci i kolan. Wreszcie się uspokaja – przykrywa kocem aż po podbródek i przytula do ramienia Vallewidy, łaskocząc go w szyję gorącym oddechem.

- Myślałem, że już nie może być gorzej – żali się na głos – a robi się coraz zimniej i zimniej.

Jego ogromne, złociste oczy, wpatrzone w twarz Vallewidy, w jakiś sposób pochłaniają całe znajdujące się w celi światło – z ich blaskiem nie może się równać słaba poświata padająca na białą kartkę papieru z czarnymi literami.

- Co czytasz?

- Pascala. To filozof.

- Mhm…

Vallewida przewraca kartkę.

- Jak możesz czytać przy takim zimnie! Nie marzną ci ręce?

- Marzną – Vallewida przyznaje zgodnie z prawdą. Guys znowu się wierci, zmieniając pozycję: sam może trzymać ręce pod kocem. Kilka chwil później jego głowa, oparta na ramieniu Vallewidy, nagle staje się cięższa, słychać też cichy oddech. Guys zasnął.

W porządku, myśli Vallewida, do gaszenia świateł zostało jeszcze półtorej godziny, niech sobie pośpi. Z zamkniętymi oczyma twarz Guysa wygląda jakoś tak dziwnie krucho – blada od niedostatku świeżego powietrza i wychudzona z niedożywienia – zupełnie jak u dziecka. Ile on ma lat? Piętnaście? Szesnaście? To jeszcze chłopiec. Chłopiec, który nie powinien być w więzieniu. Nie powinien oglądać tego, co kazano mu oglądać – i przechodzić przez to wszystko, co z nim robią.

I kto to mówi… Vallewida przypomina sobie nagle, że przecież on także robił z Guysem to, czego robić nie wolno. Od wstydu, wyzwolonego tą myślą, oblewa go fala gorąca. Na szczęście albo na nieszczęście, nie pamięta, co dokładnie się wydarzyło, pamięta tylko gniew Durera potem – i nawet teraz Durer od czasu do czasu mu o tym przypomina, na dowód jego wyuzdania. Może jednak snuć domysły, **jak** musiał się zachowywać, żeby zmusić Guysa do uczestnictwa… Nie, nie on – tamten drugi – "dziwka Durera"… ale mimo wszystko…

Vallewida jest ogromnie wdzięczny Guysowi za to, że też najwyraźniej zapomniał o tamtym incydencie – w przeciwnym razie nie wślizgnąłby mu się łóżka z podobną ufnością. Nie wie, czemu to dla niego takie ważne – to, że Guys mu ufa – i kiedy stało się ważne. Nie chce się jednak nad tym zastanawiać. To zbyt grząski grunt dla kogoś, kto bardzo często w ogóle nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co się z nim dzieje.

Przewraca kolejną kartkę. Dziwne, jak do Guysa zupełnie nie pasuje określenie "trzcina myśląca". Pasuje do samego Vallewidy, do innych więźniów, także do Evana – ale nie do niego. Może to dlatego, że chłopiec jest tak pełen życia. Gdy jest blisko, to prawie wstyd zachowywać się inaczej. Vallewida tęskni do jego obecności w sąsiedniej celi.

Ramię zdrętwiało mu pod ciężarem przyciśniętego do niego Guysa, ale nie zmienia pozycji. Usta chłopca są rozchylone, a ściekająca z kącika strużka śliny zdążyła już zostawić mokry ślad na jego koszuli. Vallewida uśmiecha się. W którymś momencie przyłapuje się na tym, że wyciąga rękę, żeby odgarnąć ciemny kosmyk z twarzy Guysa, lecz się powstrzymuje. Palce ma nadal całkiem lodowate, ale poza tym – pod dwoma kocami i obok ciepłego ciała – rozgrzał się tak, że jest mu prawie gorąco.

- Mhm – jęczy Guys, przyciskając czoło do jego ramienia. – Mamo… szarlotka.

Vallewida zamyka oczy. Do przeczytania zostało mu już raptem kilka kartek, jeszcze zdąży to zrobić. Tylko sekundę odpocznie…

Budzi go dźwięk dzwonu. Ostrożnie potrząsa Guysa za ramię.

- Ee? – chłopiec otwiera zaspane oczy.

- Idź do swojej celi. Zaraz będą gasić światła.

- A… Аha.

Guys pośpiesznie wyskakuje z łóżka, zrzuca swój koc, zrzuca książkę Vallewidy, szybko przeprasza, przeciąga się i oznajmia, że porządnie się rozgrzał – i biegnie do siebie. Odwraca się jednak w progu, posyłając Vallewidzie promienne spojrzenie.

- Do jutra! I dzięki!

- Dobranoc – odpowiada Vallewida. Tam, gdzie Guys leżał obok niego, łóżko wciąż jeszcze jest ciepłe.

* * *

Wymienia książki w bibliotece, kiedy za jego plecami rozlegają się znajome kroki. Jest gotów na to, co usłyszy, a mimo to moment później "Idziemy!" Durera powoduje, że ściska mu się żołądek. Po trzech latach powinien był już przywyknąć do tego rozkazu, ale może po prostu nie da się do niego przywyknąć. Starannie odstawia na półkę tom wierszy Chaucera i podąża za Durerem.

Strażnik idzie prędko, jakby gdzieś mu się spieszyło, a ten zbyt jasny blask jego oczu… niech Bóg ma go w opiece, to wygląda nawet gorzej niż zazwyczaj. Vallewida ostrożnie robi głęboki wdech, zmusza się, żeby się rozluźnić. Cokolwiek planuje Durer, jest nie do uniknięcia – i wszystko, co sam może zrobić, to nie poniżać się przed nim, okazując swój strach.

Znajoma droga wiodąca w podziemia, korytarz wzdłuż izolatek, to samo pomieszczenie, dźwięk zatrzaskujących się drzwi – "porzuć nadzieję", tak… Durer się obraca – jak rozjuszony byk – i straszne uderzenie pod mostek ścina Vallewidę z nóg. Nie, żeby się tego nie spodziewał – ale przygotowanie może pomóc przy uderzeniu pięścią; przy uderzeniu pałką niezależnie od tego, czy jesteś gotowy, czy nie – już po tobie. Upadłszy na kolana, Vallewida daremnie usiłuje zaczerpnąć tchu. Ręce i nogi ma jak z waty.

I jeszcze jedno uderzenie, znowu pałką, w nerki. Ból jest tak straszny, że Vallewida nie może nawet krzyknąć, upada twarzą na uginające się pod nim ręce. Ciemnieje mu przed oczyma, a głos Durera dochodzi jakby z daleka, tłumiony postępującym omdleniem.

- Mało ci, tak? Mało? Mnie i mojego ojca – mało ci?

Szarpnięcie za włosy podrywa go z podłogi – tak, żeby patrzył Durerowi w oczy. Zbawienna utrata przytomności nie nadchodzi – w oczach mu się przejaśnia. Wykrzywiona furią twarz Durera zbliża się do niego.

- Mało ci tego, co ci dajemy – aż musiałeś zaciągnąć do siebie tego ulicznika! I to nie byle gdzie – a do swojego **łóżka**!

O Boże. Boże. Durer widział, jak wczoraj tulili się z Guysem do siebie pod dwoma kocami… Albo widział to ktoś inny i mu doniósł. Vallewida czuje, jak zalewa go gorąca fala przerażenia, na moment zagłuszając ból.

- Zawsze ci mało! Czego ci jeszcze trzeba, przeklęta dziwko? Czego ja ci nie daję, czego szukasz u niego?

Mdłości wzbierają mu w gardle, jak czarna woda, w której tak łatwo się utopić – umknąć – od pełnego nienawiści głosu Durera, od bólu – uciec tam, gdzie tego nie ma, gdzie cisza i spokój. Ale Vallewida nie może – nie ma prawa. Wciągnął w to wszystko Guysa – powinien naprawić sytuację. I dopóki tego nie zrobi – musi być **tutaj**.

- Tak… – wykrztusza. Nienawidzi swojego głosu, słabego z bólu, mówiącego rzeczy, z których każda jest czystym kłamstwem, ale które chce od niego usłyszeć Durer – nienawidzi każdego zdania, pełnego uległości. – Ja… to ja go uwiodłem… pod wpływem złego impulsu… nie wiem, co mnie napadło… B-błagam o wybaczenie…

Kiedy Vallewida widzi, jak pod wpływem jego słów zmienia się twarz Durera, odzywa się w nim tchórzliwa myśl. Czemu nie miałby robić tego częściej – nie próbować zadowalać Durera, nie starać mu się przypodobać, nie wprowadzać go w ten sposób w lepszy nastrój? Ale niemal w tej samej chwili zaciska wargi, czując gniew i pogardę wobec samego siebie. Nie może – nie będzie tego robił – jeśli tylko da się tego uniknąć. Zostało z niego już tak mało, niektórzy by powiedzieli, że kompletnie nic – ale jeśli przystanie na to, żeby płaszczyć się przed Durerem, jeśli wybierze łatwiejszą drogę, to w końcu przestanie istnieć…

Durer patrzy na niego przez chwilę z mieszaniną wstrętu i tryumfu. Włosy Vallewidy są wciąż okręcone wokół jego ręki. I kiedy Durer uderza go w twarz, nie udaje mu się upaść, tylko głowa podskakuje mu pod uderzeniami.

- Ty zepsuta wywłoko – to brzmi prawie czule. – I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? Może znowu cię powiesić?

Durer obraca go twarzą w stronę zwisających z pułapu łańcuchów.

- Pamiętasz?

Durer zdobył to urządzenie sześć miesięcy temu – i wtedy właśnie wypróbował je na Vallewidzie. W rzeczywistości, Vallewida nie pamięta wszystkiego – luki w pamięci są czasem naprawdę użyteczne. Pamięta jednak, jak Durer skuł mu ręce za plecami, a potem pociągnął go w górę na wykręconych do tyłu ramionach. I jak kilka dni później potwornie bolały go ręce – tak, że każdy ruch barków był prawie niemożliwą do wytrzymania torturą. Zwolniono go nawet od pracy, bo nie mógł podnieść choćby i trzewika. Czuje, jak strużki zimnego potu spływają mu wzdłuż skroni.

- Nie bardzo – odpowiada ledwie słyszalnym głosem.

- Nie bardzo! – Durer ze wstrętem odpycha go od siebie. – Bezmózga dziwka! Nawet pies pamięta, kiedy go karzą – ale nie ty!

Vallewida mocno wbija paznokcie w dłonie. Dreszcz wstrząsa całym jego ciałem. To prawie nie do wytrzymania – zmuszać się do pozostania **tutaj**. Ale powinien się upewnić, że zrobił wystarczająco wiele, żeby odciągnąć Durera od Guysa. Może trzeba będzie powiedzieć jeszcze coś bezczelnego, rozgniewać Durera, żeby ten zapomniał, od czego wszystko się zaczęło.

- Dobra, rozbieraj się – oświadcza Durer. W jego głosie pobrzmiewa szorstka niecierpliwość. Vallewida podnosi się z podłogi, rozpina koszulę. Dziwne, robił to już tyle razy wcześniej – wszystkie ruchy powinny być mechaniczne – ale jego palce i tak poruszają się niezdarnie. Durer uderza pałką o wnętrze dłoni, przypominając, że jego cierpliwość zaraz się wyczerpie.

- Co jest, nie rozumiesz prostych słów? Kazałem ci się rozbierać – a ty zdjąłeś tylko koszulę?

Vallewida rozpina pas – i w tej samej chwili Durer chwyta go za ramię, szarpiąc go ku sobie. Spodnie opadają na podłogę, zaczepiają o buty – Vallewida potyka się o nie, ale Durer nie zwraca na to uwagi, ciągnie go w stronę stołu, rzuca go na niego twarzą w dół. Blat – ciemne drewno, poznaczone nacięciami, plamami i liźnięciami ognia – Vallewida pamięta bardzo dobrze: tak, dosłownie każdy ślad wrył mu się w pamięć. Pamięta jeszcze, jak stojący za nim Durer rozpina spodnie, jak ręką rozsuwa mu pośladki – i pierwsze, piekące uderzenie bólu towarzyszące wtargnięciu w jego ciało. Ale kiedy Durer zaczyna poruszać się wewnątrz niego, owija jego włosy wokół swojej ręki, obsypuje go wulgarnymi i czułymi słowami – jest już **daleko** stąd.

* * *

Jest w dobrym miejscu – w ciemności i cieple. Tak tu spokojnie. Tak daleko od wszystkiego, że może poczuć się bezpiecznie. Tak przytulnie… zupełnie jak w dzieciństwie, kiedy ojciec i matka kładli go spać (ojciec jeszcze żył, a matka nie była taka zmęczona) – zasłaniali światło, opatulali go ze wszystkich stron kocem… a on był przekonany, że nigdy nie przytrafi mu się nic złego. Dlatego, że Bóg patrzy na niego z góry, i dlatego, że rodzice są tuż obok – widział ich cienie na osłaniającej jego łóżko kotarze, słyszał ich stłumione głosy.

Teraz też nie jest sam. Coś widzi – niewyraźnie, z daleka, i dochodzą go niego głosy. Ale to nie są dobre obrazy ani przyjemne głosy – nie jak w dzieciństwie. Ci ludzie – oni robią coś wstrętnego – dyszą i jęczą, i poruszają się rytmicznie, i od ohydy tego, co robią, gęstnieje powietrze. Nie wzrusza go to jednak, nie wywołuje zaniepokojenia. Są daleko i nie mają znaczenia. W ogóle go nie obchodzą.

To przecież nie pierwszy raz, przypomina sobie. Ci źli ludzie już wcześniej usiłowali zakłócić jego spokój. Nie tylko ci dwaj – był też ktoś inny, było i wielu ludzi z jednym człowiekiem, inaczej brzmiące jęki i rozdzierające krzyki, od których nie dało rady uciec. I były też słowa… słowa pozbawione sensu… ale nie wiedzieć czemu, mimo wszystko je zapamiętał…

"Gdyby chociaż nas przeprosił, błagał o łaskę… Powiedział: 'Chłopcy, wybaczcie, że was w to wciągnąłem' – bo my co, nie ludzie? Ale nie, zawsze uważał się za lepszego od innych…"

W tym ciemnym, przytulnym miejscu, które go otacza, te słowa w jakiś sposób nabierają szczególnego znaczenia. Słyszy je znowu, słyszy powtarzający je głos – są jak zaklęcie, jak modlitwa.

- Wybaczcie mi. Proszę. Wiem, że nie możecie mi wybaczyć, ale… tak mi przykro…

Od czasu do czasu przez ciemność przebijają się do niego także inne rzeczy. Korytarze, kraty, czyjeś głosy, pozostawiane z tyłu twarze. Są bez znaczenia. Słowa padają miarowo, jak krople deszczu.

- Wybaczcie. Błagam o wybaczenie. Proszę.

W którejś chwili powolny taniec krat i korytarzy zamiera – i coś twardego uderza o jego kolana. Nowy głos – który z jakiegoś powodu wydaje się mgliście znajomy – mniej _nieważny_ od pozostałych – dochodzi do niego.

- Vallewida, no co ty? Cholera, znowu? Wstawaj. No już, wstawaj!

Ktoś ciągnie go za rękę – jego własną? Nawet tego nie jest pewien.

- Cholera! Połóż się wreszcie do łóżka. I przykryj czymś, przeziębisz się!

- Wybaczcie. Już więcej nie będę.

- Trzymaj!

Spada na niego wełniany koc, szorstki i ciepły. Głosy cichną.

* * *

Następnego dnia głowę ma lekką i pustą, jak zawsze, kiedy traci pamięć. Widzi jednak krew w moczu, a każdy ruch odzywa się bólem w nerkach. Durer mu to zrobił – Vallewida to sobie przypomina. Nie jest tylko pewien kiedy – wczoraj czy przedwczoraj. Błahe pytanie, mógłby po prostu spytać Evana, ale jak zwykle nie bardzo chce się dowiadywać, ile dokładnie czasu wypadło mu z pamięci.

Przeciągając nitkę przez grubą skórę trzewika, podnosi wzrok na Guysa, który znów ukuł się w palec i klnie. Chłopiec wydaje się jakiś blady i przygnębiony, chociaż nie widać na nim nowych siniaków. Vallewida ma nadzieję, że Durerowi wystarczyło znęcanie się nad nim, że nie ruszał już Guysa.

Wie, że lepiej będzie trzymać się teraz z dala od chłopca, żeby nie drażnić Durera. Ale wieczorem, kiedy ten siedzi w swojej celi cicho jak mysz – a przecież najczęściej spędza wieczory z kolegami i ledwo zdąża przybiec z powrotem do siebie przed gaszeniem świateł – Vallewida nie wytrzymuje.

- Z tobą wszystko w porządku? – zatrzymuje się przy kracie – tak, żeby widzieć, czy ktokolwiek nie pojawi się na korytarzu. Guys siedzi na pryczy ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Uszy ma opatulone kocem, a każdy jego oddech zmienia się w powietrzu w obłok białej pary. Spojrzenie, którym obrzuca Vallewidę, jest pełne urazy i dezaprobaty. Milczy przez moment, a potem mruczy:

- Czy _ze mną_ w porządku… I kto pyta!

- Durer ci… – zamiera mu serce. Guys gniewnie patrzy przed siebie, wreszcie docierają do niego słowa Vallewidy. Obraca się, już nie tak nadąsany jak przed chwilą.

- Jakby nie było tu innych! I Durer się już chyba jakoś tobą zajął. Co, niczego nie pamiętasz?

Jak zawsze, kwestia tego, co Vallewida pamięta, a czego nie, wywołuje u niego lekkie napięcie, a Guysa z jakiegoś powodu złości.

- Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś będziesz się pokładał na zimnej podłodze tak jak wczoraj – oświadcza – to przeziębisz sobie nerki.

Dziwne, ale na dźwięk tych słów Vallewida nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Guys prycha z oburzeniem. Nie sprawia już wrażenia równie nieszczęśliwego co przedtem – nie ma do tego nastroju.

- Dobrze, do jutra – mówi Vallewida, nieco uspokojony.

- Mhm – burczy Guys.

W niewyraźnym świetle i chłodzie Vallewida przewraca kartkę – ostatecznie wziął jednak te wiersze Chaucera; zadowolony, że nie znaleźli się inni chętni na taką lekturę. Próbuje się nią zachwycić, ale magia obcych słów, pozwalająca mu uciec od rzeczywistości, działa dziś gorzej niż zazwyczaj.

- Vallewida? – głos Guysa dochodzi do niego zza ściany.

- Co?

- Gówniane to nasze Boże Narodzenie, nie?

Boże Narodzenie. Dokładnie. A Vallewida o nim zapomniał. Dawniej, kiedy był mały, w jego domu to było prawdziwe święto, ale tutaj… tutaj jakoś nie było sensu o nim pamiętać. Po prostu kolejna rzecz, którą zabrało i pożarło więzienie.

Ale cieszy się, że Guys znowu się do niego odezwał – nawet jeśli jego głos brzmi jakoś smutno, a śmiech pod koniec zdania sprawia wrażenie wymuszonego.

- Na to wygląda – odpowiada.

- Oni myślą, że nie jesteśmy ludźmi – mówi Guys, a jego głos jest gorący od gniewu. – Że jesteśmy tylko rzeczami. Ich własnością. Dlatego mogą tak z nami postępować. Robić wszystko, co tylko zechcą. Bo jesteśmy za kratkami. Od tego przestaliśmy być ludźmi, tak?

Jego słowa rozchodzą się echem w uszach Vallewidy. Przechyla głowę do tyłu, wbija wzrok w sufit celi. To, że ma dokończyć książkę, wydaje mu się nagle dziwnie nieistotne.

Kiedyś chyba też zadawał sobie to pytanie – kiedy wciąż starczało mu sił na daremny gniew, zanim jeszcze ból i zmęczenie nie odarły go niemal ze wszystkiego. Przestał je zadawać? Wydaje się, że tak, i już można przekroczyć linię, ku której oni – Durer, Bollanet, Guildias – cię popychają. Za którą człowiek staje się rzeczą… dla samego siebie.

Mam nadzieję, Guys, że ty nigdy nie przekroczysz tej linii, myśli Vallewida, zaciskając dłoń na gładkim drewnie krzyża.

- Jestem człowiekiem – powtarza Guys z urazą w sąsiedniej celi. – Nie jestem głupią choinką, jestem człowiekiem! I będę miał normalne święta, kiedy stąd wyjdę, prawdziwe Boże Narodzenie! Możesz mi nie wierzyć, Vallewida, ale będę miał…

- Wierzę ci – mówi. – Będziesz miał na pewno.

KONIEC


End file.
